Howe's life?
by The Swooce
Summary: Ever wonder what some random guards were thinking during their stay at Howe's hardware? Well in this story, see the perspective of six guards and see through their eyes. READ AND REVIEW!
1. QUINN'S STORY

You know, in a community, there's alot of different people. I mean, we've got the people who are just trying to get by and have a good life, people who don't care about their life and are just plain lazy (which trust me, I'm not), and then there's people like me. I know I'm missing a few other topics but that's another story.

Right now, I'm in a community, a fairly good one to be honest. It has its ups and downs. This specific community I'm talking about is one that's taking place in the apocalypse. Not just any apocalypse, but a zombie outbreak. Even more so, this community is just a hardware store with a few buildings smushed together on the right side of the store.

Yeah you gotta admit, a hardware store isn't the first place you would go during the apocalypse. But hey, anything does for shelter right?

Once again, there's different people in the community, but these differences have been slightly altered when put into the apocalypse and in fact, we still have the lazy and the active people. Now the real differences come into play.

We've got the active people who are quite boastful because they're a higher level or some other bullcrap that I could care less about. There's some boastful assholes in the community, but none of them bother me (unless you count a certain camo-jacket man). There's also some that are so desperate to keep a good reputation, that they damage their reputation in process without them realizing it. It also gets quite irritating to the point where you just want to shoot him (or her) in the head and go la de fucking da! There's only one there, but luckily I get along with him quite well. I should start getting into the lazy people now.

The lazy people can come in two ways, but end up the same sometimes. The lazy people will be either a wasteful jackass who says that he does more shit than you or a person who can lighten the mood and bring your spirits up nicely. Luckily, we got the good kind and is in the middle of lazy and active. He's not not useless, which brings me to my next point.

The lazy ones will sometimes become liabilities no matter if you're a good morale compass or a obxoxious jackass. This sometimes happens like I said with that guy who is, in my words, 'laztive'.

"QUINN! GET YOUR HOMOSEXUAL ASS BACK TO WORK!"

Dammit, that was Troy (Aka the camo-jacket guy) once again berating me. I guess I better explain what he meant by 'homosexual ass'.

Remember when I said that there's people like me. Well in this community, me and another person are the same type.

We are both gay.

Yes, I am in fact gay with that person I mentioned. Sometimes, people would taunt me about my sexuality and I simply shrug them off. But sometimes even the strongest part of the ice glacier breaks. I still remember punching a guy in the face (I don't regret it since he was a douche) and seeing his nose bleed. I felt like a animal then but now that I look back at it, I think to myself:

 _"Wow, this is something I did."_

Crap Troy's getting impatient, I'm supposed to work with Tyler and Vera in the roof in two minutes. Welp, time to go.

* * *

 **So, this is a little miniseries based on some random guards at Howe's Hardware.**

 **And yes, Quinn is in fact gay.**

 **Is this the first homosexual OC on twdg fanfic?**

 **Also, who has a steam account? Mine is: Commander Iceman.**

 **Tell me what you think of Quinn and I'll talk to y'all later.**


	2. Guarding the roof with Tyler and Vera

**BET YALL DIDNT EXPECT A UPDATE THIS EARLY!**

 **I guess I better give a good description of Quinn first:**

 **Quinn is around his mid 20's, has thick, wavy hair, some chin fuzz, and brown eyes. He also joined shorty after Luke's group escaped.**

 **TIME FOR REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **TheBigBadWolf1**

 **I'm glad you liked this first chapter, and don't worry, I'm gonna try to bring out Quinn's personality more. His lover is in fact a OC and also, his name will be revealed in this chapter! Also, he will be interacting with two characters this chapter. In fact, one he actually knew before the apocalypse. So yeah!**

* * *

 **Epic Hobo Chuck**

 **I will admit it's a funny name. In fact, I had many names for it like 'Life at Howe's' and 'Stories of Howe's'. But I decided to go with 'Howe's life?' because A: it shows the guard's POV and B: It's just something I thought up.**

 **And yes, I agree, the guards were treated like shit. I wanted to see what Lowell would have been like. I guess I should soon make a story about the Howe's guards getting out of Howe's (ITF might have done it but IDC).**

* * *

 **AND NOW! WE'RE OFF TO READ THE CHAPTER! THE WONDERFUL CHAPTER OF HOWE'S! WE'RE READING BECAUSE POTATOS! AND BECAUSE BANANNAS AS WELL!**

 **Ok seriously, now to the chapter!**

* * *

 **QUINN'S POV:**

Troy was glaring at me all the way while we were heading to the roof. I wish I could just slap him across the face and do a little jig cause I did so, but then I would end up with a million bullets in my face, so I decided against it.

"You know what to do gay-ass?" Troy asked mockingly. I groaned.

"Watch the perimeter with Tyler and Vera, don't let any lurkers in, be careful of the herd, blah, blah, blah..." I said in a bored, flat tone, signifing my annoyance. Troy didn't seem to notice as we got to the roof and he shoved me out there. In the split second, I saw Tyler and Vera err...

Doing stuff...

And no not sex.

But very close to it.

"Hey lovebirds! Get to work!" Troy yelled to Tyler and Vera. They quickly picked up rifles and strolled to the edge. I did the same. Troy then went back down, which left me with Tyler and Vera.

"What were you two doing?" I asked out of the blue. Tyler looked at me.

"Umm..what?" Tyler said.

"What were you doing?" I asked again. Vera looked at Tyler and shook her head.

"We were just talking." Tyler said. I looked at him unamused.

"You can talk by fondling each other's regions?" I said. Tyler and Vera blushed furiously. Tyler tried to keep a angry look, but couldn't hold it in and just chuckled lightly. Vera looked worried.

"Please don't tell Carver." Vera pleaded. Did she love Carver?

"Umm, why?" I asked confused.

"He'll seperate us." Vera said.

"Oh..." I said. Carver said a while back that relationships aren't allowed with the main guards. He called it 'a waste of survival'. I think it was because that Rebecca person left him. I was able to still see my partner because I was just a minor guard, and so was Garrett (AKA, my partner). Vera and Tyler however, were main guards and as they said, Carver would not like that.

"I won't." I said. This bought a smile to Vera's and Tyler's face.

"Thanks man." Tyler said.

I didn't tell since A: Me and Tyler are good friends and B: Vera's my older sister. I ran a hand through my wavy, dark brown hair and stroked the fuzz on my chin as the beaming heat rained down from the sun. The door opened as I saw another guard called Tisha come into view.

"Hey guys, lunch is ready!"

I put down my rifle along with Tyler and Vera and went downstairs to the lunch room (which in reality, was just a number of small offices lined up together). I found Garrett sitting with two other guards that I reconized as Johnny and Bonnie and I went to join them.

Now just to eat my ham sandwich and just enjoy my day.

* * *

 **Originally, there was going to be someone at the store who arrived, but I decided against it. Also George was supposed to appear instead of Tisha. But then I remember George died so...yeah...**

 **If you got ideas on what should happen in this story (Like keep it story based or make drabbles) let me know! I need ideas!**

 **And Tyler and Vera are together! What do ya think of it?**

 **And coming up next on my stories...**

 **A NEW GAME REVIEW!  
**

 **With a random character!**

 **SHAUN OF THE DEAD BANANA OUT!**


	3. LEX'S STORY

**ITS BACK! ITS BACK! ITS REALLY REALLY BACK!**

 **HOWE'S LIFE IS BACK WITH A NEW PROTAGONIST!**

 **First reviews (I only got one ;_;):**

 **TheBigBadWolf1: Yeah, I admit, I was really out of ideas for Quinn working. So yeah...**

 **I'm glad you like Quinn, I enjoy writing him. I just needed something new and fresh so a character who is somewhat more negative than positive is something I could try. It's also the first time I written a gay character. His personality is a combination of Russell's and Nick's with a hint of Nate thrown in the mix. His distrust is from Russell, his tone is from Nick, and his thoughts are from Nate.**

 **I'm glad it's doing good for you .**

 **And ever since you were the only one who gave your thoughts, this story will be story based.**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **?'S POV:**

I silently stared at the back of the red haired woman as I ate my lunch at the same time. My lunch wasn't really much, it was just a plain pork sandwich from last night. It didn't go bad, so I decided to have it because why not? I tend to be more careful with my lunch because I had a little incident a while back that is still engrained into my brain.

On a Thursday, it was lunch time and everyone was getting their lunch. My lunch that day was just some corned beef. Not the best lunch but I'll take it. I was just about to eat the lunch when I noticed that there wasn't any corned beef in there. In it's place, it was some apples. People did say I wanted to eat a bit more because honestly, I'm sorta weak. So I took a bite out of the apple and then I realized why the apple was in there.

The apple had belonged to Troy.

If you don't know Troy (People who played S2 know who he is but I'm saying this because bananas) he's one of the nastiest sons-of-bitches you'll ever meet. He tends to curse alot, which actually annoys some people (not surprisingly) and to others, it's kinda funny. My friend Wyatt says that if technology was advanced, he should have a censor bar over every curse word he says. That would ease everyone's nerves. Well, except for Troy's.

Back to the story, Troy blew up and he held up the entire lunchroom just to find out who ate his apple. I tried to hide the apple, but Troy noticed it and sent me to Bill's. I can remember the whole conversation we had.

"Why did you eat his apple?" He asked.

"I dunno Carver." I hesitantly replied, shaking. Carver raised a eyebrow.

"Tell the truth Lex."

"I thought it was my lunch."

"Did that apple have your name on it?" He asked.

"No, but-"

Carver slammed his fist on the table violently, making the room shake. It was almost like he was the Hulk and he was gonna hulk-smash the place.

But no, he did something worse.

He walked around the desk, grabbed my hair, and threw me out of the chair. I clutched my forehead from the yanking as I looked at him shocked. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, even though I was only nineteen.

Carver pulled me up by my shirt and dragged me over to a chair with some lights dangling overhead. He sat me down and slammed his fist into the left side of my jaw. I felt my jaw crack from the impact, but I barely had enough time to process the feeling before he jabbed me straight in the nose.

"Fuckin coward!" Carver yelled with each punch. He threw me out of the chair and pushed me into the hallway.

"You're lucky that I'm putting you in the pen instead of killing you, because your brother seems interesting..."

I just began panting and panting, and the next thing I knew a hand was on my shoulder. I jolted and swatted the hand away.

"Hey Lex, it's just me." I heard a familar voice say. I looked and saw Vince looking at me with concern. To me, Vince was my replacement older brother. I even once admitted it to Vince, he was skeptical about it at first, but he warmed up to it eventually.

"I saw you looking at Bonnie." He said. I looked down embarrassed. Vince chuckled at this.

"Hey, don't worry man, Bonnie's a good person, and it's ok if you like her." Vince said. This lightened my mood a bit as I saw people walking off to do their duties.

I guess I better do mine too.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! ITS BACK!**

 **And wow, I have alot of stuff to say!**

 **I WAS WRITING THIS AT 4 IN THE MORNING!**

 **We have a new protagonist! AKA: LEX!**

 **So here are our Protagonists.**

 **1\. Quinn Jonas**

 **2\. Lex Jenkins**

 **3\. ?**

 **4\. ?**

 **5\. ?**

 **6\. ?**

 **And before you ask, yes, I have a crush on Bonnie.**

 **PROBLEM?!**

 **I noticed also that Carver wasn't that common in this story so far, he only got mentioned once or twice, but still, he's a key part of Howe's I couldn't just leave him to the wayside.**

 **Also, I will write two chapters from the new protagonist's POV and then the real story starts. This is to just let you know the people.**

 **I'm in-between this decision but whatever. I decided to make this canon to HTW! YAY!**

 **Also, regarding Rolling through the depths...I mostly likely will not finish it...so if you want spoilers for the whole story, let me know...**

 **Did you also notice the new image cover for Howe's life? The person on the left is Quinn. I forgot to add a sixth area but I'll add one later on. XD**

 **SENIOR BANANA OUT!**


	4. The Most Suspicous Man in the World

**Ok, this story is back! and Im sorry this chapter is going to be very short, I'm really tired.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HAS A NEW POV!**

* * *

 **LEX'S POV:**

Me and Vince were scheduled to work in the armory right now along with another worker. When we got in, we saw we had to work with a young man who we've never seen around the place before.

Like I said, he was a young man, probably older than me. He had short, black hair and hazel eyes. His expression looked tired and almost saddened, as if something happened to him.

I then noticed the bruise on his left cheek. It was hard to notice, but the slight discolor exposed the bruise to the naked eye. I guess that's why he was sad.

"Hey, Lex, we gotta load the magazines." Vince said, possibly ignoring the new guy or possibly not noticing him at all.

The process of filling magazines was pretty simple. Put the blunt side of the bullet in first, then snap the rest of the bullet in and repeat.

Place. Snap. Repeat.

It was that simple. Just do that about fifty times and voilà! Job done! Throughout the job, I kept glancing over at the guy, who's mouth didn't even twitch.

"Who's that?" I asked. Vince looked at me confused then looked over my shoulder at the guy.

"I actually have no clue." Vince said.

"Where did you find him?" I asked. Vince paused for a moment then spoke.

"We found him at a camp where everyone was dead, we felt bad so we took him in." Vince said quickly. I could suspect something was up, but I decided to ignore it.

Oh how that was a mistake.

* * *

 **WELL THEN! CAN VINCE BE TRUSTED LOL?!**

 **NIGHTYO**


	5. GARRETT'S STORY

**HEY DIDN'T THINK YOU GET A UPDATE THIS EARLY?!**

 **I'm slowly getting back into this and now there's a new protagonist!**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **THEBIGBADWOLF1:**

 **Lol! I just realized that! I wasn't even thinking of that! Carver might love fruit. Also, ever notice Carver has a bowl of apples on his desk? God, someone draw some fanart of Carver worshiping fruit!**

 **Also, thanks for the showcase!**

 **ANZO:**

 **Yeah, I admit, Howe's didn't get alot of attention so that's why I wrote this story. I might actually write a sequel to this where it focuses on the Russians. Also with the Troy thing, I added it because my mum reads the story and she doesn't know alot about the games so I added that. Now that I think of it I could have explained Troy after that. DAMMIT!**

 **With the two chapters, I plan to incorporate them into each characters plot lines. Quinn might have to keep Tyler and Vera a secret and Lex wants to find out this mysterious person and deal with Carver and win Bonnie's heart.**

 **Also, I love your username!**

 **EPIC HOBO CHUCK:**

 **It's cool, forums are cool as well. I spent alot of my time of forums in my early days of FanFiction (where I was writing shitty as hell Sonic stories.)**

 **Yeah, poor Lex, got beat up over a apple.**

 **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ZOMBIEGUY96:**

 **I'd never thought I'd see the day where someone actually thinks Quinn is a great OC to have around. I know there are not many gay ocs around and I just wanted to try something new. I have to admit, I don't entirely see Quinn as optimistic, but he is observant.**

 **Also, good luck on Ruin to Redemption! EDDIE FTW!**

 **CLOVERLEAF NEVERSEEN:**

 **Thanks, it took me a while to find out how to make it. I made the background in paint and the characters in The Sims 4. I gotta admit, I didn't even realize that Quinn and Lex are girl names. But Quinn can be short for Quincy, which is a boy name, and there is a male wrestler called Lex Luger. So yeah!**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **?'S POV:**

I remember when I had the job as Santa at the mall every year. Oh how I miss those days. I wish I could be Santa again and put a smile on everyone's face.

Right now, I had my three-hour break, which I was able to use once a week. I was currently waiting for some of my friends to arrive just to hang out. I spent the time reading a number of literature books during my time.

I heard a knock at the door and I quickly opened it, expecting to see the people who were coming over. Instead, I was met with the leader of the camp, Bill Carver.

"Hello Garrett, may I come in?"

"Sure?" I said confused. Carver pushed past me and sat on my bed.

"I need you to go on a mission for me." Carver said.

"If this is about those people who ran away, then I can't."

"This isn't about them..." Carver muttered begrudgingly, as if he was disappointed.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"I feel that you're kinda useless, and the only reason we've kept you around is because your boyfriend is a crack shot and refuses to leave you." Carver said, which kind of surprised me, as I helped stack food, entertain the children, and work on the walls.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to go on a supply trip with a few others." Carver said.

"Ok, with who?" I asked.

"Eric, Hank, Vera, Tisha, and Vince." Carver said. I have to admit, I get along with them all ok, except for Eric, who was almost a bigger douche than Troy.

"I think I can do it." I said. Carver grinned as he clasped his hands.

"Great, the hunt will be next week." Carver said as he stood up and walked out.

"Oh by the way, be sure to let your 'friend' know." Carver said.

"I will." I said. I'd never let my boyfriend not know anything, besides, I see him as the most mature of the community.

Later, the others arrived with chips, pretzels, soda, and cards. There was Wyatt, Shel, Lowell, Adrian, Bonnie, Vince, Lex and a new guy. We invited him since he was new to the place and we wanted to be nice.

"So Wyatt, how's your attempts with the weed plant?" Vince asked.

"Still trying to convince Bill, maybe if he's dead, I can grow it."

"Hey, watch your mouth, Wyatt." Adrian said. Adrian released his hair ties which allowed his long ponytail to roam free.

"So, what we playing?" I asked.

"Poker?" Lowell suggested.

"We've played that a lot." Shel said.

"Spin the bottle?" Wyatt suggested.

"Umm, nah." Adrian said.

"Why don't we let the new guy decide?" I said. Everyone nodded and turned to look at the man. He was a teenager, about sixteen, his eyes were wide as a doe's and were forest-green. He steadily adjusted his cap.

"Truth or dare?" I heard him mutter.

"Ok then, who goes first?" I asked.

"You Vince." Adrian suggested. He scanned the room and picked on Bonnie.

"Bonnie, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." She said. Vince looked over at Lex who randomly passed out and was silently snoring.

"I dare you to give Lex a little kiss." Vince said. Bonnie opened her eyes for a bit but slowly crept over to Lex and was about to peck him until he turned his head, causing Bonnie to get him full on the lips. I saw a flash at one point but I ignored it.

Lex quickly shot up in a instant. He looked at the camera.

"Why are you recording me?" He asked.

Well, this was going to be fun.

* * *

 **SO WE GOTZ A NEW PROTAGONIST IN THE FORM OF QUINN'S BOYFRIEND GARRETT!**

 **POVS:**

 **1\. Quinn Jonas**

 **2\. Lex Jenkins**

 **3\. Garrett Hayes**

 **4\. ?**

 **5\. ?**

 **6\. ?**

 **BYE!**


	6. A little chat

**HEY GUYS IM BACK AGAIN! A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP LATER TODAY OF HTW SO STAY TUNED!**

 **REVIEW TIME (Only one this time):**

 **INFINITEE:**

 **Im so glad you enjoy this story! I enjoy writing this so much! Also maybe you could tell who's your favorite character so far and what's your favorite moment. My favorite character is Quinn because he's very...different from most people. He's clever and smart, and he's very fun to write. Garrett seems too nice and Lex is kinda of a wimp, but I still like them. However, Quinn is my favorite.**

 **My favorite scene is where Quinn says:**

 **"You can talk by fondling each others regions?"**

 **I died laughing from that because Quinn is pretty sarcastic to me.**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER**

* * *

 **GARRETT'S POV:**

I kept chuckling at Lex as he looked around confused. It's like he never knew what happened.

"Seriously, what's the deal?" Lex asked.

"Oh nothing." Wyatt said.

"Yeah it ain't." Bonnie said blushing.

A few rounds later which included Adrian having to steal Troy's jacket and Wyatt having to admit that he's tubby, the others left. Later, my boyfriend came back and I greeted him with a peck on the cheek.

Compared to him and me, I was a bit taller than him but a bit chubby.

"How was today?" I asked.

"Stressful as always. " My boyfriend, Quinn said.

"I can imagine." I said.

"I was on guard duty today." Quinn said.

"I know, you told me at lunch." I said.

"So your day?" Quinn asked.

"I did some stocking and I had my get-together."

"Who came?" Quinn asked.

"Vince, Lex, Wyatt, Bonnie, Shel, Lowell, Adrian, and this guy."

"Guy?" Quinn asked.

"He had a cap, was young and crap, had pinkish skin." I said.

"I don't know his name, but I'll just call him Kirby." Quinn said. **[1]**

"Why of all names you decide to call him Kirby?" I ask.

"Pinkish skin." Quinn said.

"You're calling him Kirby because he's sorta pink?" I asked.

"I'm not being racist." Quinn said.

"Sure you aren't." I said sarcastically. Unfortunately, I forgot Quinn could easily detect sarcasm.

"Dude, I'm not racist." Quinn said.

This would later turn from a normal conversation to a reenactment of the three stooges. Except there were two stooges, not three.

"Ok, let's drop it." Quinn finally said.

"Yeah, we should." I said.

"So, anything you want to tell me?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Carver came up." I said, causing Quinn to stare at me nervously. Quinn always didn't trust Carver at all. He only stayed because the community was a shelter.

"What did he do?" Quinn asked.

"He told me that I had to go on a run with a few people." I said.

"Ok. Who?" Quinn asked.

"Just a few people like Vince-" A person called Tavia came in right before I was about to finish my sentence.

"Your break is over, you gotta do some teaching." Tavia said.

Did I mention I worked part time as a teacher?

"I'm on it." I said.

Well, time to begin my duties as a teacher.

* * *

 **Well, that's that for the time being for Garrett. Will we see a bit of new stuff?**

 **[1] Kirby is a video game mascot that's pink. cool.**

 **ALSO THREE PROTAGONISTS LEFT!**

 **AND ABOUT 12 CHAPTERS LEFT OF HTW!**

 **IM ALSO PLANNING ON CHANGING MY NAME TO SOMETHING! CAN YOU GUYS GIVE SUGGESTIONS?**

 **SHAUN OUT!**


	7. KIRBY'S STORY

**WELL NEW POVIST!**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **BOTH REVIEWS ARE FROM ANZO SO ILL ANSWER THEM AT THE SAME TIME:**

 **ANZO:**

 **Yeah, Howe's needs weed bad! And you're welcome. And I might have found out another name!  
**

 **Yeah, I am happy I'm posting frequently as well.**

 **AND LATER TODAY IS A NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **?'S POV:**

It was a few days since I've arrived and already I'm not sure about this place. It's safe but still I'm not sure. I was in a small gated area where many teenagers and kids were hanging out. There were little kids gathered around a somewhat chubby man with orange hair. The man was reading them 'The Cat in The Hat' and did various voices for a characters. I didn't remember many of the characters, but I did remember the titular character.

I gazed over at a few other teenagers chatting away in the corner. Some male, some female. I didn't care to join the conversation, so I just had my nose buried deep in a novel. It was about wendigos and other things. I remember playing a game about wendigos on a mountain.

The supernatural has always interested me, and I was curious to see what was real and what wasn't. When it comes to those things outside, I was actually shocked. I actually was very curious on the reasoning behind all this.

I would sometimes go out and try to capture a thing that I like to call "Daft Boogers" and experiment on it. However most of the time, I stay inside my room and just do my thing.

Today I decided to go out to avoid being kicked out, as I had not been out for two days. I recently finished some work which was filling magazines with two lads. One around my age, another Asian. I remember when that guy found me trapped in the bushes.

My mom told me to escape because the camp I was at was under attack by bandits. I ran and ran until the gunshots faded. I made my way back to see all my group members dead and the Asian man along with a fat man with a cap strolling around.

They took me in, and I was grateful.

"Hey! You!" A female voice called out. I dreaded talking to her, because she was insanely nasty. Her name was Becca and she had a older sister called Shel. She was older than me, but I got along with her.

I raised a eyebrow at Becca strolling towards me. Her yellow jacket sorta matching her frizzy dark brown hair.

"So, can you please tell me who you are?!" She asked impatiently. I just shrugged.

"I'm tired of playing this game you dick." Becca said. I glared at her.

"Oh my god you baby, can you even speak English?!"

"Rebecca, leave him alone." Garrett said from across the room.

"Bite me fatass!" Becca said.

"Watch your language!" Garrett said loudly, causing the children in front to jump in fright.

"God...I bet his boyfriend dumped already..." Becca said bitterly as two teens came up.

"We all know you like Quinn." Said a teen, which was a girl.

"So you shall get-" Said a male teen.

"Your head-" the girl said.

"Out of-" the boy continued.

"Your ass!" The girl finished.

"Shut up." Becca said and shoved past them. They looked at her and both fist bumped. At this point, I realized they looked very similar. They both had dark hair, freckles, blue eyes, and thin eyebrows.

"Hey!" The male said.

"What's up?" The female asked. I just stayed quiet.

"I'm Gage!" The male said.

"And I'm Paige!" She said.

"We're twins!" They both said together. You know what, fuck it I'll speak.

"I'm..." My mind stopped when my name came to mind. I forgot it.

"I forgot it..." I said, causing the twins to look at me confused.

"You forgot?" Gage asked.

"Yeah..." I slowly said. The two of them looked at each other then back at me.

"Hmm, we-" Gage started.

"Shall call you-" Paige continued.

"KIRBY!" They said together. I looked at them confused.

"Why Kirby?" I asked.

"We heard the teacher up there talking with some guy in a room. The guy mentioned something about Kirby so...yeah!" Paige said.

Well then, I got my new name. Time to put it to work.

* * *

 **NEW PROTAGONIST IN THE FORM OF KIRBY!**

 **Protagonists:**

 **1\. Quinn Jonas**

 **2\. Lex Jenkins**

 **3\. Garrett Hayes**

 **4\. Kirby _(real name unknown)_**

 **5\. ?  
**

 **6\. ?**

 **AND NEW FRIENDS!**

 **Also, I need some girls for HTW S2**

 **JIGGYWITHTHEJIGSAW OUT!**


	8. Meeting new friends

KIRBY'S POV:

Me and the twins became friends quite fast after our first encounter. I explained my love for the supernatural to them but not the fact I hunt daft boogers. They wouldn't understand.

I also met their three other friends: Arthur, Sara, and Heather.

Arthur was a bookworm like me, as he constantly had his nose buried in a book. He was nice enough, but he could get angry and annoyed quickly. He had brown combed hair and small glasses. He looked like your typical nerd, but he really wasn't.

Next was Sara, who was a very kind soul. She shared her food when no one brought theirs, and she tended to stay on the positive side. However she could easily be taken advantage of due to her kindness. She had dark brown hair that was long and frizzy. Her eyes matched her hair quite well. She was also the shortest of us.

Finally, there was Heather who was the tallest one of us all. She was the most chatty of the group as she would constantly talk about many things. Surprisingly, Arthur and Heather got along very well. I thought Arthur would get annoyed by her. Heather had black hair, a light complexion and was Asian.

Right now, it was dinner and me, Gage, Paige, Arthur, Sara, and Heather were having our respective lunches. Mine was a apple and a chocolate bar. The twins had freshly made hotdogs. Their uncle was the top chef there. I haven't met their uncle, but they did mention that he was nicer than their dad.

"Who's your friend?" Heather asked when she saw me for the first time.

"This is Kirby!" Paige said enthusiastically.

"I actually don't know my name..." I said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Sara said.

"Sit with us, then the boys will be evened out!" Gage said as he dragged me to sit next to him. Paige sat between Heather and Sara while I sat next to Gage and Arthur.

"Arthur, we got a new friend!" Sara said. Arthur looked up at me then buried his nose back into a book.

"Hey." He quickly said.

"What's with him?" I asked. Sara looked at me.

"He's had a hard time since they escaped." Sara said. I did remember hearing something about some people escaping.

"Who escaped?" I asked.

"A cute farm boy, a old man, a guy with a cap, a pregnant woman, her husband-"

I heard Arthur growl once the husband was mentioned.

"A dad and his daughter, and the cap guy's mom." Sara finished.

"What's your last names?" I asked.

"Mine and Gage's are Litowinski." Paige said.

"Mine is Foster." Heather said.

"Dawkins." Sara said. We all looked at Arthur waiting for a response.

"Wallabee." Arthur said quietly.

"Your last name if you can remember?" Sara asked.

"I think it's...Faulkner."

"Oh shit..." Gage said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your dad was evil..." Gage said.

I had a dad?

"Dad?" I asked. I don't remember that I had a dad. Gage continued as everyone at the table stared.

"Thompson Barrymore. He was a rapist."


	9. HALEY'S STORY

**NEW CHAPTER AND POV! YAY!**

 **Also, I need to address this, I need some girls from you peeps. Like bad. I got the amount of male OCS I will accept so yeah!**

* * *

 **?'S POV:**

I will admit, being the leader of the construction crew was not as exciting as I thought it would be.

For one, I'm constantly berated by some sexist assholes because because I'm a girl who doing a "man's job". They also say I'm not cut out for it due to me having no construction experience and instead I was a tattoo artist.

However, it had it's perks.

For one, I got retribution on the sexists all the time. I got to make them do the extremely hard work while the ones who don't get easier work like hammering some nails into boards.

Life was nice during the apocalypse somehow.

I'm the leader for once, which I never got to feel due to my other sisters. I was the youngest of the six other sisters, whom I'm sure all perished in the outbreak. I hope their alive, because I'm tired of being alone.

I arrived along a guy called Eric, his brother Benji (who is currently the chef) and Eric's kids, who were twins. I lived next to them and I occasionally heard yelps of pain coming from Eric's room.

One of the cutest things was that they called me Aunt Haley.

Were they expecting me to get with Benji?

"Hi aunt Haley!" I heard a high pitched voice squeal. I turned and saw a girl with black hair galloping towards me like a bullet. She hugged me tightly once she collided with me.

"Hey Paige, what's up?" I asked.

"We made a new friend!" Paige exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That's great! What's his name?" I asked.

"He forgot, so we called him Kirby." Paige said.

"Why Kirby?" I asked.

"Because he had pink skin!" Paige said. Ok then?

"Darling, you sure he's ok with that?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked innocently.

"Well-" I was cut off by a somewhat muscular man and a thin but handsome man, these two were Eric and Benji.

Eric had tanned skin and long hair. I had oftentimes mistook Eric for a former doctor of the community, since they looked similar quite a bit.

Benji had darker skin and long black hair that was shaved on the right of his head, giving him a strange hairstyle.

Their personality were very different from each other. Eric was aggressive and irritated while Benji was cool and trusting.

"Paige, what are you doing?" Eric asked his daughter.

"Just talking to aunt Haley." Paige chirped. Eric sighed.

"Paige, please come with me..." Eric said. Paige opened her mouth but a glare from Eric shut her up. She and Eric walked off as Benji turned to me.

"So...wanna make out?" Benji joked. I always appreciated Benji's humor. He always comforted others when they were feeling down and sometimes let the kids make cupcakes while he was cooking. I also had a small crush on him but he kinda was a bit dumb to understand what was real and what wasn't.

"Hey, not that fast." I said humorously.

"Why not? No one's here at the moment." Benji said.

"You need to try harder big boy." I said.

"Oh I am trying harder Haley-doll." Benji said.

"You know I hate that name..."

"That's why it's more fun to use." Benji said.

"OI! LIGHTS OFF IN TEN!" I heard a guard with a Australian accent yell. We quickly scurried to our rooms but before we did that, Benji grabbed my arm.

"Meet me into room in the night, we gotta talk."

* * *

 **So we finally got our first female protagonist!**

 **Protagonists:**

 **1\. Quinn Jones**

 **2\. Lex Jenkins**

 **3\. Garrett Hayes**

 **4\. Kirby Faulker**

 **5\. Haley Davis**

 **6\. UNKNOWN**

 **WE ARE SO CLOSE TO BEGINNING THE STORY I CANT WAIT!**

 **JIGSAW OUT**


	10. Just a Teeny Tiny Chat

**HALEY'S POV:**

The candle was not very useful in the darkness, but it was safer than waving a flashlight around all willy nilly.

I soon arrived at Benji's and knocked on his door as quietly as I could. The door creaked open as I was met by the illuminating face of Benji, his facial hair barely visible.

"Hey, come on in." Benji said as he stepped aside. I walked inside and was met with a nice clean room, which I expected was much cleaner than most of the rooms. His bed was a double bed for some reason, but I shrugged it off as there weren't a lot of beds in here anymore. Benji pulled up two chairs and placed one in front of me and the other facing the one in front of me. He sat in the second chair.

"Sit." Benji said sternly. I never heard that tone of voice from Benji. But since I didn't want to piss him off, I sat.

"Ok, Haley, I want you to listen closely."

"What's this about Benji?" I asked.

"You know those twins Gage and Paige right?" Benji asked.

"Of course, they call me Aunt."

"You live right next to them?" He asked.

"Where is this-"

"Let me ask, have you been hearing screams?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have." I said.

"Ok, today I was in the kitchen with Gage and at one point, he washed his hands."

"Yeah so?"

"He put his hands on his cheek."

"And?"

"I saw something on his cheek." Benji said. This peaked my interest.

"What was it?" I asked.

"A red mark in the shape of a hand." Benji said. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. Was someone hitting them?

"I asked Gage and he ran off, he didn't even want a sugar cookie." Benji said.

"But he loves those." I said.

"I know, but there's something else."

"What is it?"

"I'm planning on leaving with the kids." Benji said.

"What?!" I said a bit too loud, causing Benji to place his hand over my mouth.

"Not so loud!" He said fiercely.

"Why do you want to leave?" I asked.

"It's not safe, Carver is getting more impatient with those people who escaped and the guards are getting more angrier. Sooner or later, people are gonna start dying."

"Bullshit."

"Trust me, it could be Eric, a civilian, a guard, someone in the pen, or god forbid the kids, me or you." Benji said.

"Shut up, we aren't gonna die, why are you even asking me?"

"Because I want you to go with me." Benji said.

I looked at him with shock, why did he want me to come with him?

"Those kids need someone who can be their mom." Benji said.

"What about Eric?" I asked.

"About that..."

"What?" I asked worried.

"I don't plan on bringing him."

"But, he's your brother and those kids dad!"

"Listen-"

"I can't believe this, I can't-"

"ERIC HITS THEM! YOU WANT THEM TO KEEP BEING TORTURED BY HIM?!" Benji yelled in my face.

"What...?" I said surprised.

"He does, he thinks no one knows, but I do."

"Jesus, I need to go and think about this." I said.

"Ok, goodnight." Benji said.

I later felt the warm sensation of my bed covers being pulled over me as I tried drifting off. But I couldn't get Benji's words out of my head.

Sooner or later, people are gonna start dying.

And he was right.

* * *

 **WELL THEN! AFTER THAT...**

 **ONE MORE PROTAGONIST!**

 **HOORAY!**

 **I also had a idea for a Saw story where Youtubers like Vanoss, Markiplier, PewDiePie, Marzia, JackSepticEye, and ten others have to survive the saw warehouse.**

 **Give me ideas for youtubers and I will try to get on it!**

 **SHAUN OUT!**


	11. ERIC'S STORY

**WOO HOO LAST PROTAGONIST!**

 **And later today will be a new chapter of HTW!**

* * *

?'S POV:

My hand was still throbbing after the whack I gave my son. But I didn't care, it was his fault that my wife is dead.

Man, if my hand was throbbing, I must have whacked him back to the twentieth century. I didn't sadly, and he was still here.

It was about three days later since Paige and Gage made this new friend. They said he forgot his name but I think it's complete shit. Everyone knows their name by now. Hell I remember my name being Eric Razarlus Peterson.

I was smoking a joint while staring down at the two people hammering away at a fence in front of a comic store. They were on the outside with a few lurkers so I was sure nothing would happen.

I was standing next to another guard called Russell who was way younger than me. He was only about in his teens and had black hair and dark skin.

"How's today holding up?" I asked Russell.

"Good, just trying to get by." Russell said.

"Aren't we all?" I asked.

"Yeah, except for Troy." Russell said.

"Why Troy?" I asked.

"The only reason he's at the top is because he keeps kissing Bill's ass." Russell said.

"I do shit, and yet I'm not at the top.

"I know, I think Bill doubts many people here, he only cares about people who treat him like Jesus or something."

"Well, Troy doesn't need to be at the top." I said.

"Say that to Troy and he'll knock you out." Russell said.

"Nah he can't."

"Why you say that?" Russell asked.

"Remember that Alvin guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, he left."

"Troy was being a racist douche-cadoo and that led Alvin to knocking Troy out cold with just a punch."

"Yeah, but Alvin's a big guy, Troy didn't have a chance."

"Don't tell him you're defending him after he was being racist." I said.

"Well, I-" Russell cut himself off when he realized he couldn't outsmart me. I'm considered to be one of the smartest people here, and I can easily make people say something that they didn't mean to say.

"Gotcha." I said as I took a puff of my cigarette. I then leaned back and stretched my back, not aware of the lurkers approaching the workers outside the wall.

* * *

 **THATS IT! JUST THIS STORY AND THE REAL ONE BEGINS!**

 **HERES THE PROTAGONISTS**

 **Quinn Jonas**

 **Lex Jenkins**

 **Garrett Hayes**

 **Kirby Faulkner**

 **Haley Davis**

 **Eric Cortez**

 **I also might be accepting ocs for Howe's life. But they may not get much screen time.**

 **I also have Eric's next part finished, but I havent uploaded because I want to add suspense. Lol.**

 **So, who's your favorite characters?! Mine are Quinn, Benji and Haley.**

 **JIGSAW OUT**


	12. Amputation

**ERIC'S POV:**

I jolted awake when I heard a yelp of terror and surprise along with some gunshots. I looked up and saw Russell firing down at some lurkers attacking the two workers. I saw two guards rush over the fence and kill the remaining lurkers.

"WE NEED A HATCHET! WE GOT A BITE VICTIM!" I heard a guard yell. Me and Russell leapt down and saw a Portuguese man with balding hair clutching his arm and a African man staring in shock.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna die!" The Portuguese man screamed.

"Ok Reggie, you gotta calm down..." I heard a guard with a ponytail say. I quickly aimed my shotgun which could pack a hell of a punch.

"NO!" The African yelled as he pushed my gun away.

I fired the gun.

I heard a scream of pain and saw the two guards looking like they were going to vomit. I looked ahead and I saw why.

I had shot Reggie's bitten arm off.

"JESUS CHRIST MAN!" I heard a guard with blonde hair and glasses yell while the ponytail guard vomited on the pavement. Reggie just stood in shock at his grotesque arm before falling over and passing out.

"Shit! Get him to doc!" The glasses clad man yelled. Hesitatingly, Russell and the guard that vomited hoisted Reggie up by his shoulders and dragged him into the store. Me and the glasses man followed but instead went to our separate activities.

I arrived at the cafe to see Benji tossing some pizza dough in the air and landing precisely on his hand. Once he saw me, he carefully set the dough down and came over to me. Before that he muttered something to someone behind a stack of trays.

"Hey Eric." Benji said resting his arms on the counter in front of me.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"Making pizza, I'm letting the kids help."

"Who's helping?" I asked.

"Heather, Ariane, and Kirby."

"Kirby? Isn't he that kid who claimed to have forgot his name?"

"One, yes, two, he DID forget his name, and three, go easy on him, he's just a a kid." Benji said, attempting to adjust his hair net to match his hair.

"So, have you seen the kids?" I asked.

"Nope, I haven't." Benji said quickly.

"Are ya sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, if you see them, bring them to me."

"Ok." Benji said.

I began to stroll off, on the hunt for the kids, and I was ready to give them a whooping if I couldn't find them.

* * *

 **THATS IT! ALL PROTAGONISTS ARE REVEALED AND THEN THE CHAPTERS WILL BEGIN!**

 **IM OUT!**


	13. Breaking and Entering I

**QUINN'S POV:**

It was almost dinner time and even before dinner, my mouth began to water when the aroma of pizza attacked my nostrils. I couldn't wait because I loved pizza and I was kinda hungry.

I planned on sitting with Garrett, Lex, and a girl called Haley to discuss our respective days. Haley at one point mentioned bringing a few kids over to the table.

I heard the dinner bell ring and calmly walked down the stairs because I got standards even when it comes to God damn pizza. I grabbed pizza and a few mozzarella sticks and some water and sat down. Right now, only a few people were around, but I knew others would be arriving soon.

Right I was, except these weren't people.

It was lurkers.

 **LEX'S POV:**

I heard screeching and the horrifying groans of the lurkers wandering through the halls of the store. I immediately went into panic mode and fumbled around for my flashlight, which I always kept around in case of emergencies.

People shoved past me as they tried to escape from lurkers, some men, some women, some children. I felt a woman bump into me.

"Have you seen two kids that look alike?!" The woman asked.

"No!" I said over the commotion. The woman pushed past me in search of those kids.

"LEX! OVER HERE!" I heard Vince yell. I quickly dashed over to him and followed him to a room.

"Get in here!" Vince yelled. I quickly got inside the room as Vince shut it and locked it.

"I'll be back!" I heard Vince yell.

 **GARRETT'S POV:**

I fired my pistol again at the head of a lurker, still trying to bring it down. All I was able to do was clip the side of its head.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and saw a lurker yanking at it, trying to pull me towards its jaws. I yanked my arm away and punched it back. It stumbled a bit, but it allowed me to get away.

Along my travels, I was able to get two kids to safety. I watched as a woman on a balcony was attacked by a lurker. She then stumbled backwards and fell off the balcony, taking the lurker with her. She fell head first on the ground as blood pooled out of her head. A few lurkers including some group members who recently turned stumbled towards the woman and tore her apart in grotesque fashion.

I almost vomited at the site, but I had to find Quinn, and fast.

 **KIRBY'S POV:**

I slashed at the daft-boogers with a knife, which took down a few, but not enough to eliminate the rest. Gage, Paige, Heather, Arthur, and Sara trailed behind me, frightened by the carnage happening. I saw a man get bitten twice in the neck and get taken down by a lurker.

"I GOTTA FIND MY BROTHER!" I heard Sara yell. I turned to Gage and Arthur.

"YOU TWO GO HELP SARA! I'LL GET THE OTHERS TO SAFETY!" I yelled. Gage and Arthur dashed off with Sara as me, Heather, and Paige ran off looking for a safe area.

We eventually found one at my place and as much as I didn't want to, I opened the door and let Heather and Paige in.

 **HALEY'S POV:**

My mind raced as flashes of seeing Gage and Paige undead pushed my adrenaline to the max. I passed by the cafeteria where a guy with brown hair was firing a ak47 from behind the counter along with a man with a beanie and a chubby woman.

Then I felt a hand push me down onto the ground and at first, I thought it was a lurker. When I looked up, I saw a person I've never seen before.

It was a man, wearing a grey hoodie and a red bandana that covered his mouth. His eyebrows were thick and furrowed.

"Oh sweet! Some ass!" The man said. I began to struggle but he firmly held me down.

"Oh boy, Nate's gonna love this."

 **ERIC'S POV:**

I was whacking away at lurkers with a bat until the bat broke in half after I smashed it over the head of a lurker. I shoved it away and ran away.

I reached a corner where nothing was around except for a few traps that were disabled. I leaned against the wall and sighed in relief. I thought I was in the clear.

Then I heard footsteps.

I looked around frantically to find something useful. I settled on a unarmed bear trap and held it to the the approximate height of a lurker. When the footsteps got closer, I opened the bear trap and thrust it forwards.

I heard a scream of pain.

I jumped back and saw Benji standing there.

With the trap attached to two of his fingers.

* * *

 **And dere...finally, I updated this!**

 **HUZZAH!**


	14. Breaking and Entering II

**ERIC'S POV:**

I stood shocked at Benji's fingers caught in the trap. He tried pulling, but with no avail. Then he turned to me.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Benji yelled.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A LURKER!"

"WHEN YOU HEAR RUNNING, DO YOU THINK ITS A LURKER?"

"I DIDNT HEAR ANY RUNNING!"

"MAYBE ITS THE LURKERS THAT YOURE NOT FIGHTING MAKING YOU DEAF!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GET YOU OUT!" I yelled. I looked at Benji fingers. They were close to coming off, but I had nothing sharp. Then I thought of a idea.

"I need you to lay down!" I said. Benji laid down on his stomach. I walked to the bear trap.

"I'm sorry, but this will hurt." I said as I raised my foot up.

"Oh god..." Benji said as I thrust my foot down.

 **GARRETT'S POV:**

I sat in my room holding my legs, shivering over the brutality of the attack. In my mind, I pictured all the people killed in the attack.

First I saw was Saul, who I got on good terms with, trapped under a shelf as lurkers ripped into him.

Then I saw Yvette, who was nice enough, fall from a balcony and die on impact, at least she won't turn.

A lot more died, and I felt I had myself to blame.

Carver was right.

I am useless.

Which is why I'm going on the run on Saturday.

 **KIRBY'S POV:**

Heather and Paige looked around my room curiously. While they were distracted, I hid some papers underneath my desk. They didn't seem to notice however.

"What's with these notes?" I heard Paige ask. I tensed up and turned towards her.

"What's a 'daft booger'?" Heather asked.

"It's a supernatural creature." I quickly said. I hated lying, but I can't let anyone know.

"These look like those things attacking now." Heather said.

"It's probably a coincidence." I said.

"Are you sure, can you tell a story about it?" Paige asked. I scratched my cheek and sat on my bed.

"Ok, I'll tell you."

Paige and Heather sat on the bed curiously. I scratched my scalp and began.

"A daft booger is a highly intellectual creature that can move at high speeds. It is very persistent in hunting, so you better keep away."

"How do we avoid it?" Heather asked.

"Their skin is like armor, a measly bullet won't take them down, but a high power weapon such as a shotgun will keep them at bay. But not for long, so I recommend using fire."

"But what if we don't have any of that?" Paige asked.

"You stand very still, their eyesight is based on movement."

"I thought you said they were smart." Heather pointed out.

"I never said they were geniuses." I said.

"So it's like Jurassic Park?" Sara asked.

"What? I've never seen that."

"The T-Rex hunts by movement."

"Oh, then I guess so."

I got off the bed and began some sketching on a white piece of paper. I used a book next to me as reference. I looked over at Heather and Sara, who were busy chatting each other up.

"I once heard a story about a failed robbery." Heather said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Ok, so this guy was robbing a bank and when the money was on the counter, the guy accidentally put his gun on the counter."

Sara began to splutter into laughter as I managed to crack a small smile.

"The accountant grabbed it and the guy ran off."

Ok, now I think I'm sure about this place.

 **HALEY'S POV:**

I struggled wildly as the strange man just laughed at me.

"Little lady, if you stop struggling, I'll make it worth your while." The man said with a perverted tone. I began to scream like hell when the man started to unbuckle himself.

Then I felt blood on my face.

I looked to the side and saw the man's decapitated head next to me and above was Benji with Eric following closely behind.

"You alright?" Benji asked. I looked at his hand and saw two of his fingers were gone.

"Your fingers!"

"It's ok, we gotta move to the roof!" Eric said. I got up and ran with Benji and Eric to the barricades where numerous people were taking on the lurkers. I saw Vera battling a few lurkers while Tyler, Lowell, and Tisha were firing at the horde.

"I gotta find the kids!" Eric yelled. Benji turned to stop him but Eric was pushing his way through the horde.

"Eric, come back!" Benji yelled. Eric didn't listen and kept running his way through.

"Benji, we need to move!" I yelled. Benji looked at me with uncertainty, but then nodded.

 **QUINN'S POV:**

I led the little boy through the hallways of the store, looking for my place. He clutched my hand as if his life depended on it and his knuckles were turning white. I turned the corner and saw numerous lurkers coming at us. I dragged the boy away as I shot a few of them with my pistol.

"Where's my sister?"The boy asked. I looked at him quickly, shot more lurkers, then answered.

"I have no clue, but I'm sure she's ok."

"She will be." The boy said with confidence. I saw two people fighting the lurkers. I recognized the man as Adrian, who swung at the lurkers with an axe. The girl was known as Emily, who I've spoken with a few times, but never got to know her. She shot at lurkers with a pistol.

I rushed over with the kid to them and tapped Adrian on the shoulder. He swung around with the axe and I barely ducked.

"Christ, don't sneak up on me man!" Adrian almost yelled. Emily ran over.

"Anyone bit?" Emily asked. I rolled up my sleeves and pant legs and then I did the same to the kid. No bites on either on us.

"Hey! Over there!" Emily yelled. I looked over and saw Lex just standing there with a shocked expression.

I wonder what it was...

 **LEX'S POV:**

I realized I couldn't stay in this room much longer. I couldn't when people were dying and I wasn't doing anything. I slowly creaked the door open, looking left and right to check, and when the coast was clear, I walked out and quietly shut the door.

I crouched and slowly made my way down the stairs, making sure to not bring any attention to myself. I eventually reached the bottom where I wasted no time bolting towards the carnage.

When I got close enough to the carnage, I realized I didn't have a weapon. I frantically searched around until I noticed a crossbow and a small revolver. I picked both up and examined them.

I had no experience with a crossbow, but after a bit of looking, I might have found out how it worked.

The revolver I knew how to use but I hated using one because of the recoil. Like I said, I'm kinda weak and the only reason they keep me around is because my brother is in the military and they think he taught me. In reality, he never taught me because I was too busy with games.

So what should I use?

[USE REVOLVER]

[USE CROSSBOW]

* * *

 **So, I'm very sorry over the long wait for this, I was super busy.**

 **Mkay?**


	15. Breaking and Entering III

**QUINN'S POV:**

During the entire run-around, I was able to find three people on my travels, as well as some lurkers snacking on some red shirts. The three followed behind closely, shooting any lurkers too close.

"Where are we going?!" A teenager yelled. Stewart was his name, and he was a loud and obnoxious little shit. His father Mac, never really cared, which allowed Stewart to retain his large ego.

"Stewart, if you could shut up for one small ass second, maybe we could have a idea!" A woman dragging a man said.

Rachel and Davis had been married before the outbreak, and due to all this, Rachel had been getting stressed a lot, even though she can easily be respected.

Mine and Garrett's room came into view as two more people began to follow us. I opened the door and let them in, while I went out to find Garrett.

"Help!"

A child's voice echoed as a young kid whimpered as a lurker advanced on him. I quickly ran over and stabbed the lurker's skull and went over to the kid.

"I need help to find my sis, can you help?"

 **KIRBY'S POV:**

Sometime later, Arthur, Gage and Paige arrived with news that they hadn't found Sara's brother, which saddened Sara and made her burst into hysterics.

"Sara, I'm sure he's fine, maybe a guy found him and helped him." I said, which calmed Sara a bit. Heather hugged Sara while the twins and Arthur explored my room.

"You got some interesting books here." Arthur said.

"I know right?" Sara exclaimed.

"You got these survival handbooks, journals, binoculars, you trying to be Troy?"

"As if, I'd rather be a daft booger than Troy." I said. Arthur looked at me curiously until Sara spoke.

"It's a supernatural creature he knows."

 **HALEY'S POV:**

Benji pretty much began to chop his way through with the machete he held while I stabbed lurkers that got too close. A large area came into view with almost no walkers in sight. There was however a red headed man fighting alongside...

Eric.

Me and Benji ran over and began to help the two fight the lurkers, but in no time, the lurkers became close to us.

"We're dead." The red head said.

"Maybe not, everyone, put your backs together!" Benji yelled. We all put our backs together and waited for instructions.

"Haley, beanie lurker left!"

I wasn't sure what that meant until I saw a lurker with a beanie stumbling towards me. I quickly stabbed it as Benji yelled more directions. In no time at all, the lurkers began to lessen until only six remained, which Benji shot with a pistol.

"Wow, that worked." The red head called Garrett said.

"Good job dude."

 **LEX'S POV:**

I decided to take the revolver because at least I knew how to use it. I dashed in to the right searching for help, survivors, or anything useful. Corpses of lurkers and survivors littered the floors, along with the familiar, nauseating, stench of lurker blood.

I slipped on some blood of a nearby lurker corpse, and began rolling around and panicking. A lurker came over, attracted by the noise.

It walked past me.

It went into the opposite direction and didn't come back. I stood up, almost slipped again, and regained myself. I slowly walked down a hallway littered with corpses and a few occasional lurkers.

One lurker I recognized as the poor face of Russell, his shoulder bitten into and guts close to spilling out. I couldn't leave him like that, so I got my revolver out, put it in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. He slumped to the ground officially ending his lurker life.

I heard a scream and turned quickly, seeing Garrett and Adrian both being held back by lurkers. Adrian was grabbing onto a bar while Garrett was swinging his arm around like a maniac. In the distance, I saw Quinn watching me. I got ready to shoot Garrett's lurker.

But everything changed when the lurker bit Garrett's arm.

[SAVE GARRETT]

[SAVE ADRIAN]

* * *

 **Ok, I may some explaining to do. The reason I killed Russell off is because of a theory I developed:**

 **In this universe, Vince, Bonnie, Shel, Becca, and Wyatt all went to Carver's while Russell didn't. Now the theory I have is that Russell at some point found the settlement and was taken in. Tavia could have given something to him and told him where it was in case he changed his mind. So he took the advice and went there. So don't go crazy in the reviews.**

 **I hope I explained myself well.**

 **GET JIGGY WITH THE JIGSAW.**

 **And Out!**


	16. UPDATE

I'm sorry to say this, but this story is being discontinued due to loss of interest from me, and I have had trouble finding ideas. If you want to know how the story ends, lemme know.

In order to help you navigate quicker, here's the stories getting continued and discontinued.

 **Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage:** Being continued.

 **Howe's Life?:** Discontinued due to loss of interest.

 **NXT Facebook -** Being continued.

 **Rolling through the Depths -** Discontinued due to loss of interest.

 **TWDG Characters review video games! -** Discontinued due to overloading ideas, might return.

 **The Hell that Walks: Season 2** \- Being continued, but barely.

 **The Walking Dead: Road to Survival** _-_ Discontinued due to no interest from others.

 **Walking Dead: Operation Fortune City** \- Discontinued due to loss of interest.


End file.
